The Last night
by Chrome Girl-174
Summary: Skillet songfic I don't own this song nor the caricters. property of Skilled and Disney. Alice Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp


Alice danced reluctantly in a quadril with Nevel Hindricks. They weaved in and out of people in the ball room. They went to tun away from each other but Nevels ring snagged on Alices' gove and it fell of revealing her arm. He grabed her.

"Whats' this?" He asked Holding her scar bearing wrist.

The crowd gasped at the sight. When Alice pulled away she caught sight of a fermiler top hat and ran threw the crowd. And outside sitting on a white stone bench amongst white roses was...

"HATTER!" Alice cried running into his arms.

_You come to me with scares on your wrists. You tell me this will be the last night felling like this._

Oh Alice. Hatter begain upon seeing her wrists. Wot 'ave ye 'ot yerself I can't do it any more I cant live like this. Alice said tears weling in her eyes.

_I just came to say good-bye. I didn't want you to see me cry. I'm fine._

"Alice." Hatter said gently placing his hands over hers and placed them on his knees.

"Oh...I-I'm fine." She mumbled in away he had to her long ago.

"Are ye?" He asked.

_But I know it's a lie._

"Don't worry Alice I wont leave you." Hatter said lifting her her chin to look her in the eye.

_This is the last night you'll spent alone Look me in the eye so I know you know. I'm every where you want me to be. _

_The last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I wont let go. I'm every thing you need me to be._

"Mother says every thing that happens ta 'er is my fault." Alice sniffeled.

"Aye. They don't know." Hatter said.

"Know what?" Alice asked confused.

"Who Absolutly Alice is." Hatter told her.

_Your parents say every thing is your fault. They don't know you like I know you. They don't know you at all._

"I'm so sick of how her friends always say that I'm just going threw a faze and I'll grow out of it eventuly. Bu' Hatter this is who I am."

_I'm so sick of when they say "It's just a faze you'll be okay your fine your fine."_

_But I know it's a lie._

"Alice yer perfect fer me." Hatter said as they gazed into her eyes.

_This is the last night you'll spent alone Look me in the eye so I know you know. I'm every where you want me to be. _

_The last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I wont let go. I'm every thing you need me to be._

"Wot?" Alice asked confussed.

_The last night away from me. The night is so long. When every things wrong and you give me your hand I'll help you hold on. Tonight. Toninght._

Hatter sliped his rough hands into Alices' soft ones.

"I love you Alice. Small large but definetly Proper Size Alice." He whispered "I ment to tell you that after the battle but coulnd't find the heart to. You seemed so eager to come back I thought that the best act of love would 'ave been to let ye go. I've regreted it ever since." They gazed into each other eyes.

_This is the last night you'll spent alone Look me in the eye so I know you know. I'm every where you want me to be. _

_The last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I wont let go. I'm every thing you need me to be. _

Alice hugged Hatter tightly. Then just as every one followed Helen Kingsly out onto the balcony Hatter bent down and kissed her.

_I wont let you say good-bye. And I'll be your reason why. The last night away from me. Away from me. _

"ALICE?" Helen cried. "Get away from that...that...Ragumuffin."

"No Mother!" Alice snaped as Hatter handed her a purple vile.

"Drink this quickly." He whispered.

They drank the contens and simotaneously vanished.

"Tonight will be your last night away from me Alice." Hatter said handing her a ring in a fancy little box.

"Yes Hatter, My Love, it will." She whisperd lovingly as he sli[ed the ring on her finger. She grabbed his hands in her and they embraced in a long pasonate kiss.

* * *

Ok so the real story behind this song is: A emo-girl comes to God on the night she's gonna end it all but God begains to bring her back and change her around. and let me tell you I'm adicted to this song.

PLEASE REVIEW WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


End file.
